Lucifer Caliber Strategy Guide
Alright so this may or not be a correct format, but ay, different people, different perspectives. So, what is Lucifer supposed to work as? His essential goal in Devil Beater and Devil Brawler is support and stealth. His special perk to him is the fact he has not one, but two movesets into him. Be aware that he can be hard to use if you do not know his moveset at all, but if you do, oh boy you're wrong. Moveset Explained Lucifer's E: His E is a trap mechanism, he places it down to either 1. trap opponents in sticky situations or 2. heal but trip allies. (Be mindful this trap is REALLY helpful if your allies are in bad situations.) This can be barely helpful however, but if you want to use it, then use it. Lucifer's R: His R is a little wonky, but oh boy it's really annoying to deal with. He summons two portals adjacent to each other via mouse direction (Not down however, only up or across). You and your allies can use this portal to do a lot of things, such as dodging a last second bullet, or to evade an AoE attack. In PvP, this works as the same thing, but has one additional feature, you can ambush an oppenent with it, this really can throw an opponent off, and the better part is, you can use the end portal to teleport back to your initial placement! Lucifer's F: Pretty self explanitory, it's a 50% buff for 10 seconds on all allies and yourself, it's AoE can deal damage. Nothing else but that, really helps with nuking and such. Angelo's E: This may seem like utter shit, but Angelo is intended to stun with this time period, if he hits an opponent or enemy during this phase, you deal a 1 second stun and you know this when a yellow AoE expands, this stun feature ends when a white AoE expands. This is highly useful for supporting allies with getting to their enemies and slowing down an enemy. Angelo's R: This R does no damage, but heals allies and yourself if an ally touches one of your vortex orbs. The orbs shoot upwards and heal a decent amount each. Be aware this is intended to be supportive to low HP users and tanks. Nothing else to say really. Angelo's F: His F is just a somewhat more concrete version of his R, heals a lot more and should be used as a last resort if needed. This still heals Angelo and his allies. Both of their L-Click's: A simple slash, their main attack, Angelo can lifesteal and Lucifer does an additional AoE if he hits an enemy, nothing too overpowered or crappy. Both of their Q: When you are transforming, you may get pissed off it takes ages to do so and you're unable to attack, but here's a little tip! Press god damn X, it skips it and you're able to attack much quicker, it helps a lot for last second changes. Conclusion: This should be a quick rundown of their moveset, feel free to add on more things and such, this is my contribution to the wiki as it starts off, thanks for reading I guess, I don't know, k bye nerds - AlexiosZ Category:Unfinished Pages